機動戦士ガンダムオオカミの悪魔
by Oldsong
Summary: モバイルスーツは、新しい学生を使用する学生を教えるための空間でアカデミーでは約入力することです。彼はフォームジョージアです。これは、どのような場合は、MSのヒルビリーを聞かせて発生されます。これは、狼鬼の物語です。による暴力のために、お笑いヌードと、違法では物質
1. 学校が始まる前に

This is my first time writing in japanese , so i'm sorry for any mistakes I made if I did pleas comment on this story .

これは私が初めて日本で書いているので、私は私が作った任意の間違い申し訳ありません私は嘆願はこの記事にコメントをしなかった場合。

i used .com/translate?query=&src=en&dst=ja&v=1.0 to trans let the organla story to japanese

私はトランスにorganlaストーリー日本人に聞かせて.com /translate?query=&src=en&dst=ja&v=1.0を使用

* * *

免責事項私はしない独自のガンダムのサンライズ。自身のない文字だけ私は1つそれは上昇の家族以上の国の町の開始ですが、私のOC太陽がとしての目を覚ましていた出回っ。少年のlayinに戻るだけで14歳のソファの上に、天井には熱心に見つめていた。上下があったが胸に移動のみ記号のことを考え、彼が置かlivein彼が彼だけの兆候とき彼の目覚まし時計は生きて鳴った今、彼は目を驚かせる彼の点滅します。彼が寝返り、彼は床に墜落した。 "クラップ"。彼は床に自分の顔をして移動されませんでした"すべての準備ができて帰る時間にですか？"

ハメ撮りの最後は、私はしばらくの間、床選んだ自分自身をよりこすり参照してください、私の頭を見ていないと私は家で。私は私のミローの自己を見ていたいくつかのおろしたての服を着るように。私の毛むくじゃらの茶色の髪とライトブルーのジーンズ、白いTシャツ、私の黒letherジャケット。ドアを後からドレッシングbreakfistのいくつかの私が作った自分に向かう前に卵、ベーコン＆。で挨拶私に住んでいた森私は香りが新鮮な小屋のように実行している私が来た。私がいたとしてもバッグが立っていたと私のハーレー'ジョネル"やあ、美しい、あなたが行く準備は万端。"私は助けることができなかったのハンドル上で、私の手を滑らが悲しげな笑みを浮かべる。 "うーん..."私は、何かを忘れて私は来なかった？ "そうそう！"私は頭の中で自分自身を叩き、"お奨めのの良い場所...."を言う迷惑見渡すすべて、私は方法を見つけた'は'"..右"私は道を汚れの丘に行く転がっジョネルの前に、右を右をサイド。私の手で、私は私のma年前に設置したダブラバレル散弾銃を開催しました。私は空に銃を指摘。て大声私は私が大声で叫んだ"今すぐあなた自己良い乗りのケアを！"出てきたclawing煙が瞬間頭私が立っていたが私のアンロード上記の銃を。私の周りジョネルに乗るになったとして銃を足に来た。私はエンジンを述べたように私は力を手かかわらずであることが判明感じた。私はそれをパンチ深呼吸し。私は丘を高速行くダウン突進として風髪が破れたとして、私は'クラップマイヘルメットを忘れてしまった何かを考えて！ 。 "くそー！"のろい私はいくつかの空気が遅すぎる今私は推測を....に聞かせていたとして、待ってください。私は開かれた私の左手"あなたは私をからかってクソが得たを見ていた、私はヘルメットを忘れて、しかし、私は散弾銃を忘れないで下さい！"

私は格子縞のシャツに老人を見たリッディング、保管として、ジーンズ。私は彼に手を振っ停止にプルとして、私の左手を散弾銃を忘れて聖霊降臨祭。私はすべての方法は"あなたは正午の昼寝前に今ではあなたを取るだろうと思ったと同様に"モーニングトム、"私は彼を迎えた。"はオフに、彼はNawは微笑んで、彼が横に振った頭を"今日はを参照して、得た。"ジョネル背中の上で彼は満員で私の事を見てうなずいた彼の良い彼がいたとして頭を"あなたは知っている...私は、可能性がありますが、古い私は彼らに散弾銃を振ってリッディング来れば彼らはあなたに任せるとは思わない。"私は"うん、僕はちょっと'トムが手を"あなたは、それからそれは良いことだヘルメットを忘れてしまった私を切断まで開催ため息をついた私の頭をノディング私ここにキャッチを残しました前を捉えました。"私は彼が大きな後ろ彼はそれを投げてから私に新しいヘルメットを取る見たように、私は彼にいくつかの海岸、それを見て、それをよく見て撮影が、私は彼が私をさせて知っていた断ることを。"ねえトムは、ヘルメットをありがとう。ここではそこにある誰も私はこれが良い世話をしてくださいと信頼性があります。 "という私は彼に私の家族の歴史の多くを開き、散弾銃を渡した。"さて私はよく、今では飛行機を見逃すことはできないだろう得ることができる私は。 "それより私はヘルメットを見て得意だった、それは少年の炎と黒紫色だったそれはちょうど私のスタイルトムがミスよ私は私は、ヘルメットを置き、道をしたオフにします。私はルーズを越えて汚れ、バックルーズ、家の道、ちょうど2つの気concrect道路は、私がブリッジに。プルジョネル停留所まで私は飛行機待っている駅を見ることが銀行の反対側を見ていたん前に。しかし、それは本当にそこにへき地に立っていない。何が2つのレオの立っているガードされた立っていた。

私はそこで私がよく音を聞いた見て、宿泊やめろ！ 。私は、橋自体を分割する高速立ち上がり始めた見たように私は頭を振った。 、私が高速化私のバイザーをシャット叩きエンジンを開始します。私は今場合、あなたがオフにハーレーの上にそびえる橋の上に撮影に行くことを何か教えてみましょう。あなたはより胃が強い。エッジとしてブリッジ来た飛んでオフに膨らんだ私は胃が私は橋を上昇したバックアップします。私は2番目の私は私が空気中に上昇を続けた飛んで誓った。'私が死ぬことはない場合、畜生はそれは私のトップ10の方法に私はほとんど遅刻死亡するってことですね、これを形成する！"私は上昇を続けた私は私の周りに何を見たか私がした。川を私は下私の翼を得た船を世話飛んで、私の家と呼ばれる山私はこの木に、レオは私が高さ、この時に直面する顔を可能参照してください。。。。何ファック私CANはこの顔のAT参照してくださいその顔を。高所くそー私はあのゴナダイ私ランドは！" まあ気"それは私がノイズが舗装にダイビング。ジョネル1秒は、切れる前に来て45度で停止した降りてきたように私が言っている。痛みの波が、それによって事故に遭ったら、私の胃の中に殺到処理します。私の息が来たハードゆっくりと私は自分の手でそれを開かれた。

不安定な姉と笑顔で起立。 "まだ死んでねは...これはリストのハハになりますね。"私は私のもののうち落ちていたかどうかを見て深呼吸を攻め。次にジョネルが落ちていたその側は何もでているその他の。アップとして彼女を私が選んだ私は行く気がする準備ができて彼女が見た罰金タイヤではなかったにもして凹みをでも、彼女。船後、私は戻って上にになる瞬間を私にだけだった。私はゲートにプルアップとして、私は2人のパイロットは、自身を"くそにはおもちゃがあったかのように私たちは人を殺すことができるパイロットマシンにヒルビリーズを得ている話を見た？" 、他のパイロットはパンツは肩をすくめ散弾銃は、推定小便はあなたをあなたはしなかった場合"とヒルビリーをあなたは今まで参照してください。"男は一瞬、この肩をすくめた尋ねる"はいかとの田舎を定義する'あなたは'戦争ゾーンでですか？"彼らにしまくりだ。他の伝票は、"チャットまあ私が定義するかわからないが、私たちはかなりいる私は私は因果関係としたとしての戦いアメリカの悪いやつと機械のうちこんにちは、私はここに学校のよ。"

私が言ったパイロットはので点滅。私は彼らにちょうど彼らが何を言い出すか待っていた。フィンリーは、それらの1つ"ちょっと子供をスポークはあなたがパスを持っていない場合我々はあなたを任せることはできない耳を傾ける。" 。私は彼らに何を彼は次のとが私が推測するおかしな顔を与えた。 "何か面白い子供？もし私が言ったように。"私の手を上げ、彼を遮断する。 "あなたは私がパスを持っていない場合は私がここに来ていると思いますか。"私の声は深く、され、むしゃくしゃして。カードをとして黒プル小さなうち私が得たそれが開くと、1つ私のバッグ。これは、学生としての私のいたアイデンティティを顔してそれを自分の番号を示すオレンジ色の文字。私はパイロットが驚きを示して直面する方法を笑ったかもしれない。 "まあ、"他のパイロットは笑った"と彼は清めているので、彼はパスを持って。" "だから、私はオフにする必要がある？任意のものは他の"私は尋ねた。

"ええ、私たちがいることを確認するすべての場合を整理詰め込むてもらいました。だから私はチェックリストをオフに実行するつもりだとするだけではい、確認するか、しない。"ちょうどリストをうとうとカウント彼は私の頭を"1、あなたはアカデミーこの試験を持っている合格""うん""2。ありますかあなたはのスペース病気も""いいえ""3。これまで皆さんは、ハイジャックされた飛行機は？""... ...ええ、本当に....否。"彼は？見て意味を形成するリストを"どういうこと。。。。意味か私が意味を入れたものには'NOは特に。さて、私は私が 4個のIのちょっとしたパイロットをノックアウトした推測が。怖がって、飛行機がクラッシュしないようにパイロットに疲れましたが、私はニューヨークでのクラッシュを終了しました。"

彼らは私だけで、私はちょっと緊張のfillin'を取得見つめていた。 "待って..."彼は"あなたは'は、パイロットをノックアウトした、ニューヨークで飛行機墜落したと述べた。そのいくつかの種類が'南再びことを上昇されますか？"。まあ、私に腹を立て、"なんだと！私は4歳、私は約nその他の内戦をクソ開始'を取得することだよ！"。彼はすぐに戻っ私に撮影の驚きは彼の顔を越えております。 "じゃあ一体どうやってアウトかパイロットをあなたはノックアウト！"私は驚きを推測得た顔はそれがあった私の時間。 Takein'瞬間、私は任意のものを考えることができなかったと思うし。"どのように地獄は、私が何かを私が4歳のを覚えてんだ？"私は肩をすくめた。 "すべての方法は、"他のパイロット迷惑で頭を振る"ことが、我々はただの質問とうまくやって"が、よりために、いくつかの質問の多くはなかった。他のパイロットはリストに入る前にため息をついた。

"すべての権利4。はスーツかモバイル体験を任意の場合がある？""ほんの一部のフォームの遺跡の古い戦いを""ここに共通ああ、かなり良いです。5行わまで皆さんは、薬。"しかし、助けることができなかったくすくす笑う、"雑草の全体の多くは、カウントは"彼らは驚きを見ていない。場合は、"あなたは私が冗談を私、あなたの健康のリスト形式の試験の医師を取得する2つのでした知っている？" "に移動。"すべては彼が"6は言われた。あなたは学校での交通方法があるか？""ちょうど彼女を。"私はジョネルを指して言った、"私はそこまで車をしない余裕が十分なお金をしなければならない。"ことで、彼はうなずき、質問指摘で船のすべての"それはない、時間を移動します。"それが私を驚かせることでした。上で"これは何です船？のここにレオは得るだけの乗客がここに。"質問ヘイは？"私は"これら2つのちょうど肩をすくめたが肩をそこにあったかかったていた私は、された試験をシャットここので、専用に私が現場を"これらのオールドバケットの保護だけでここにいる。"私は身をかがめて見ていたレオの。 '保護、.....フォームか？ "ねえ、あなたがまたは何て？私は私が得ていると思った"ええ。私たちは私のものが設置し、安全だと、私が見つけた自分の座って、私の無線送信機を自分自身には、古い国＆オールドロックンロールと駅を見つけることだった。

飛行機は私が見ることができる離陸として私の自宅の距離ごとに2番目の父を取得する。さて私は、我々はロバを動かすタイムと思った。心に私は目を閉じて考えて、とは眠ってしまった。


	2. 第2プレビュー

これは知っているの共和人民党プレビューは誰のために眠っている2はその座って行わ書くそれが私の方法だけしてください。

また、斜体の言葉は思考が考えられて

* * *

待つのビットの人生がスタートしているされてどのくらい。ちょうど飛行機の4832のわずかな振動を聞いて。重私の目は広い面を見て開きます。ハベイ霧が地面に置いて、青の雲11月私の上に空を覆わ。雨のドリブル場所が、雨の滴が..された虹は色？ "一体それを何ですか？"下記よりたばこを吸う私がされたせる口パンダ保持するまで管をしながら足で歯の茂みとダンス。周りは私のすべて私は生き物を探しが参照してください面白い。シマウマは、レイブとフィドルとの棒踊りに前代未聞の音楽、アザー各タイガースとの戦いでライオン着としてバンジョー音楽をマンクス再生動物の、バンド。"飛行機だった上に、この得た私に私の前にマリファナを吸って？"私は疑問を口に。 "Nawはが、この場所をロックフィルダム台無しになります。"中身のある声私の後ろにあるフォームをした。ラウンドをチューリング誰が、オオカミを紫＆黒炎私を見てと目に目を燃える話を見た。なぜ私は今"だから私のズボンを曽与。"私は"苺私は夢見てるちょっとか？"

""オーケー、なぜが私の夢ようにめちゃくちゃ"？"やあ、だ、それはあなたの夢""井戸の私の夢。"我々はそこだけ立って見つめて、各他のギターをしながらドキドキ蝶は、"はい、はい我々が行なった。それは我々が見つめていたちょっと強烈だ"私は点滅はしないつもりだ"と彼は挑戦した。 "申し訳ありませんがあなたに友達を失うつもりはない、これが私の夢を覚えている。"私はすぐに戻っ彼に撃った。 "まあ私はただその子はあなたの耳にいくつかのガムを置くつもりであることを伝えると思われる"と彼はあっさりの問題を明らかにした。私は"何ですか？" と突然の重量誰かが上に重いバックパックを入れていれば待ってダウン私に行き、私の目をシャットダウンする原因と点滅。

私は私の目を私が目を覚ましていたかどうかを開いてサウンド現在の接続を聞いて。私は、私の正面に男の子が噛むガムのうち一部を凍結立ってすべての最も感動的な髪を随分された。 "何をしようとしているの？"私の声は、乾燥され、私はしばらくの間、睡眠ていたんだので、ひどく酔った。事実、私は目を覚まし私の額に訛りで叫んでガムを髪権が不足し刺され、現在以上の少年は"シーラこれをあなたに！"彼はすぐに振り向くと、私たちの周り体エベイ笑い始めた。貴婦人とその一部を見に撮影私はガムを額の私の目を睡眠腹を立ててオフにします。 "それで、あなたはあなたに大きなお尻をやる企画監査室 - "と彼は述べていると何かが、私は彼を立ち止まった悪童ノイズを挟む。 "何を"嫌いな人は、上に、行くことができる前に、または私の手を私は彼の口を開くガムを押し込んだ方法ノック。私は両手良い'とオフサウンドと彼の口を黙らとしての彼の目を見開いていた一撃'。

私は右の耳"ねえ少年に話を両手で、何歳ですか？いくつかの機関で刺すガムは、髪は笑い事ではない。あなたは腹が立つのジョークを再生するいくつかの時間が人々、はるかに悪化し、私は正しいことを行なっているあなたを傷つけるでしょう今すぐ"ウィット、私は頭から手を取った私とフィットと同じで頭の上にその拳を持ってダウン。シッティンのバックダウンラウンドを見て、私が撮った私の席。笑いがダウンして、それらのほとんどは自分たちの間話を始めていたが死亡した。いくつかの音楽にはリストのように私がいた眠って行く前に、その他のウィンドウを自分たちの外を見て私はジャンプするときの声が"？までパイプの横にある私"いただきました！あなたの名前です。私の心私はまだ生きてコンテンツ配信特性された場合、確認の手。 "ボーイ何が知りたい私はここに心臓発作を与えるかしようとすると？"私は誰話したを見ていた笑っていた。少年は私の年齢、聖霊降臨祭の茶色の短い髪の灰色の目緑のショートパンツをウェアウ周りに黒のTシャツだった。

、笑顔に会った私はいい"ねえ思ったより嫌いなのないような印象を私私はイェーイの名前をいただきました！あなたの？""Nickermileは、もたらすので、何をここに？"今回は、音声のアクセントをオフに彼のブリティッシュを聞いた。"と同じ私が推測する。右アカデミー行くにライン？""ラインベレルアカデミー""何？"アスクン'をNickermile。"それは待っている学校は完全な名前'ラインベレルアカデミー'。"ああ。 "なぜラインベレルなぜ彼らは名前を選んだのか？"彼はちょうど肩をすくめた肩を付着"そこにあったこの大きな銃ベレルダウン話題。" 'ビッグ銃ベレルそこ......突き出私は"それは何と彼女は言った！"Nickermileは私の混乱の表情で見つめていた笑ってバースト。肩に手を置く私は彼に言われた"これはアメリカの冗談だよ。"

"ああ、すべての権利、世界の仲間のあなたの側では、かなり奇妙なユーモアを得た。"私は飽きてしまった私の新しい友人に話をしばらく。 "ノートルダム、我々はこの飛行機に乗ってからどのくらい時間がされている？"Nickermile、私はちょうど私が続けるので、単に"5時間9分と言ってあくびを彼の名前の残りの部分を忘れて彼を呼び出して開始した。"'どのように地獄のない彼は知っている？' "あなた一人のロボットの人間は何も？サイボーグええ、ニックあなた一人がサイボーグと呼ばれる？"

彼の時計を腕を押しながらニックは彼の目をこすった。何を言って私は、'どのようにクソ地獄私は彼の時計を気付かなかったダメ私の目をシャットダウンして彼に5つの貴婦人時間話してアイブ？' 。私には死のようにおびえた子供にそれを静めるために手を入れに来る睡眠を感じた。 "夜の少年は私はいくつかZは前に我々はそこだ拾います""ナイトやつ、同じここと同じここに"


End file.
